What they Don't know
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: Mello's got quirks, lots of 'em and boy-howdy what the Mafia doesn't know is pretty ridiculous. Of course Matt knows of them and he can't say he doesn't love them. Quick write ,hints of boy love. MXM


**A/N:** Okay..I have ACT (4 hour state test that I MUST DO FUCKING AMAZING ON) Tommorrow, so this is a quick write because I need it, if you read my other shit…WHNHC is dragging me down man…but once that's finished (here's hoping for sometime this week) I should be able to puke up more stuff for the rest. Thank you for your patience darlings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note.

**Music:** _Ready, Set, Go-_**Tokio Hotel**

* * *

You know, there are a lot of things that Mello's mafia buds don't know about; His favorite show for one.

Raise your hand if you think it's action-y, violent and oh so fitting of our leather loving, chocolate addicted, gun-slinging friend (or your friend, my lover, whatever). Most of you? Good.

You're wrong.

Dear disastrously deadly Mello's favorite show is far from fitting, in my opinion anyways. I wouldn't know what it is either, except I came home after he'd fallen asleep on the couch with the T.V on once. Of course, that wasn't the dead giveaway because anyone can fall asleep watching something and have another show come on, so why should I judge him right off the bat, right? Right.

No what gave it away was when I touched the remote.

Mello snapped upright, grabbed me by throat and said, "You stop the recording of the Royal Canterlot wedding, finale for season 2 and I. end. you." He stared to lay back down, relaxing his grip and then shot back up, "and don't EVER insult Pinkie Pie."

I never interfered with his love of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic again…though I do wonder what he would do if he found out that Rod thinks Rainbow Dash is best pony….

* * *

Another thing they don't know about is Mello's shower habit. That one he didn't even _try _to hide from me, though I guess it is a little hard when you live with someone, I mean their bound to notice eventually.

I remember when he told me, I couldn't stop laughing…

"_Matt." Mello's hand appeared next to me on the couch and I tugged my goggles down and leaned back, "Ya Mels?"_

_He was holding a towel, a bottle of shampoo and a hair-brush, it was less than 48 hours since he'd moved in so a shower wasn't abnormal._

"_I'm going to take a shower. Just so you don't get the wrong Idea know that I like to sing The Barbie Girl song loudly and horribly while piling my hair as high as it will go with shampoo. It's not gay, it's a creative outlet, now put on some headphones." With that he'd turned on his heel, gone into the bathroom and proceeded to do just that while I tried to keep from wetting myself as I laughed on the floor._

He changes it up every now and again and sings Guy Love instead, usually right after we have sex and damn is it hard to stop laughing before he gets out.

* * *

I don't know if either of these would really cause too much stir in the Mafia, I know for a fact at least half of them are bronies, the only one of his quirks that I can see getting him much shit for is the one he tries the hardest to hide.

You see Mello likes to dress in drag.

I know, I know, you're like I was, thinking "But he basically does that anyways doesn't he?"

Yeah well…not like this. See when Mello does drag he wears fake-eyelashes, stiletto heels, ball gowns and blonde extensions done up in elegant buns while smiling at cameras hanging on the arms of congressmen. Oh yeah he's one class broad.

Why do I know this if he tries to hide it? Simple, I get bored in line at the grocery store and pick up the trash-rags A.K.A tabloid magazines. After any large gala event his face is plastered all over 'em, usually with a headline like "Senator Bill Kaulitz's mysterious woman!"

The rest of the suckers out there might not connect scarred Mihael Keehl with smooth skinned beauty queen Melanie Kline but I've known the guy forever and there's little things that only long-time friends and lovers can see that make it rather obvious.

* * *

My favorite thing though, that his Mafia doesn't know, is his favorite out-fit. Don't get me wrong, Mels loves the leather and he looks damn fine in it too, but it's not his favorite thing to wear.

When Mello comes home after dealing with shit, when he's so exhausted he can't even kiss my lips and lands up with his lips against my eyelid, the first thing to go is the leather.

I peel it off of him gently, taking my time and kissing any new marks that have accumulated since whenever I saw him last and when the very last piece comes off and he's turned into a puddle of Jello at my feet is when I love him most.

He, however, loves me most when I help him into his "lazy" outfit. The shirt off of my back goes over his head and he leans into me as I practically use the force to get his Chip n' Dale fleece pajama pants over to us and slip them over his long legs.

Sometimes he sleeps after that but usually he just curls up in my arms like a kitten and tells me to carry him to the couch where we sit in silence until all the ugly in life has drained away and left my Mafioso in girls pajama's and my shirt alone with me, just the way we like.

* * *

**A/N**: Clearly I should not write when I'm stressed. Also, leave me a review of prompts for quick-writes, promise I'll do 'em!


End file.
